


Losing Sleep

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine has trouble falling asleep without Kurt. Day 6 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “You Are The Reason” by Leona Lewis and Calum Scott. I had a little trouble coming up with a good story for this prompt at first, but then I pictured a fluffy fic about not being able to sleep when your partner is away. Enjoy!

_There goes my heart beating  
Cause you are the reason  
I’m losing my sleep  
Please come back now_

Blaine lay awake as he tossed and turned in his bed. _Their_ bed. It didn’t feel right to be sleeping there alone. There was too much space, not enough warmth. His mind couldn’t settle down without the warm presence of his husband there.

Kurt was currently staying in Chicago for work. They were testing out a new clothing line at a smaller scale runway show there before bringing the line to New York, and then hopefully Paris. He and Blaine had talked it through and both agreed that it was only a week, and they would be able to handle a short separation. Their relationship was solid.

What neither of them took into account was that they hadn’t spent more than a night apart since their college days.

It was currently day 4 of being apart and Blaine was feeling the pressure. He had a small bit of trouble falling asleep the first few nights, but nothing like this. His muscles felt restless, his mind was racing, and his heart felt lonely. After an hour of attempting a fitful sleep, he decided to get a glass of water and clear his head. 

No sooner than he set his glass down did his phone beep. A quick glance at the screen told him that Kurt had sent a text:

_Hey, are you still awake?_

Blaine quickly typed out a response.

**Yeah, having trouble sleeping without you :\**

A minute later, his phone was ringing and Kurt’s face was flashing on the screen. 

Blaine quickly accepted the call. “Hey,” he said with a tired smile.

“I can’t sleep without you either,” Kurt confessed. “It’s like my body _knows_ or something. Every time I shut my eyes, I can’t help but picture being home, with you, in our bed, and then it just makes sleeping alone in the hotel miserable.”

Blaine groaned. “I didn’t know it would be this hard. I mean after 3 years of marriage, I figured we would at least survive a week apart.”

Kurt laughed lightly. “I choose to see it as a good thing. It means that I love you and prefer to have you around.”

Blaine chuckled in response. “Or it means that we’re too clingy and dependent.”

“Ahh, who cares? Everyone we know is used to us being clingy. And besides, that means I get to be selfish and keep you close to me whenever I can.”

“You can keep me as close as you want when you get back because I’m never letting you go again.”

Kurt was quiet for a moment. “What if I try to get back on Saturday morning rather than Sunday night?”

“Kurt, you don’t have to miss 2 extra days. Your work needs you to-”

“The show is done on Friday, and then I just work on notes and sketch adjustments on the plane ride back and work from home during the weekend. At least then I can be cuddling you while I do it.”

“So Saturday?” Blaine asked hopefully.

“Saturday,” Kurt confirmed. 

Blaine sighs. “Is it bad that I can’t even wait a day and a half?”

“By the time you wake up tomorrow morning, it’ll be less than 24 hours.” Blaine took a deep breath. He could do that. What’s a day in the rest of their lives?

“Okay, but one more thing.”

“Anything,” Kurt said without hesitation.

“Just...stay on the phone with me? Until I fall asleep?”

Blaine could feel Kurt smiling through the phone. “Only if you’ll sing me a lullaby.”

“Deal.”

_Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 6 done! Almost halfway there! Thank you all so much who have been reading and leaving your wonderful kudos and reviews. I wouldn't be making it through this challenge without your awesome support! Once again, feel free to leave any requests of tropes you'd like to see in the second half of the challenge!
> 
> And as always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
